


Unexpected

by PezzieCoyote



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PezzieCoyote/pseuds/PezzieCoyote
Summary: Paul is in love with Daryl, but sees him with Aaron. What's a man to do?





	Unexpected

Can't believe this is my 20th fic on here. This fic came out of nowhere, which usually happens with my short fics. Please read and review. Enjoy!

***

Aaron's shit eating smirk is starting to get on my nerves.

Here we are, at Rick's with a couple of friends, and with the man I'm in love with. And Aaron knows that. And what's he doing right now? Chatting him up, cosying up to him. I mean, I know he's been lonely since his husband died, even though it was years ago, but still. He knows exactly how I feel about Daryl. OK, well, I've never told him but you'd think he'd respect my feelings anyways. I mean, he's not blind.

I feel like taking this beer bottle in my hand and smashing it against his head. And god, I love Aaron like I love my stepbrother Rick. I guess when it comes to love, I'm a sucker. Always have been. God knows I've never been able to maintain a relationship. I was engaged once sure but that crashed and burned.

My eyes narrow and I nearly see red as I notice Aaron playing with Daryl's hair, running a hand down his bicep. Before I probably do something that'll be incredibly stupid, Rick draws my attention. Reluctantly, I pull myself away from them as Rick leads me to another room.

"What's your problem?"

I raise my eyebrow in askance. "What are you talking about?"

Rick scoffs. "You're glaring at Aaron from across the room, are nearly cutting through him with your eyes. If I can see it and I wasn't really paying attention, what do you think he sees?"

I nervously look down, trying to avoid what I know Rick's saying. 

"If you just asked Daryl out, this wouldn't be a problem, and you know it."

My head snaps up. "What--how?"

Rick laughs slightly. "I can read you like a book. I've been able to do that since we were kids. Of course I can see that you want him. Just go fucking ask him. Man up!"

I look at Rick incredulously, then we both burst out laughing. With a grin, we both head back to the main area and I'm stunned into immobility when I see Aaron and Daryl kissing. I feel my stomach fall to my feet, then turn and head out of the room. Rick sighs behind me.

I enter the spare room and drop onto the end of the bed. I'm so angry with myself. I've never been one to keep my mouth shut before. Why am I doing it now? Maybe because this is my heart that's involved. I've always been an idiot when it comes to that. Nothing I can do about this now. God! Aaron and Daryl. Could he really like him or is this just a heat of the moment kind of thing? No way I'm going to know while I'm sitting here. 

Just as I go to stand up again, the door opens and Daryl walks in. 

"Hey Paul," he says softly. "Everythin' okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

He flinches slightly at my cold tone but I can't really help it. I want him so much. I want nothing more than to bury myself in him, body and soul. 

He flushes as I stare at him. I've been told before that my eyes give away so much of my thoughts. He'd have to be an idiot not to at least pick up on something. He nervously pulls his short shaggy hair back, his blue eyes uncertain. 

"Ya just left the room suddenly..."

"How could you notice? You had a tongue down your throat."

Ok, so it's crass. I couldn't really help it at this point.

"Is that really necessary?"

I sigh. "You're right. I apologize."

Silence reigns between us.

A moment later, the door opens again, this time admitting Aaron. Anger fills me as my eyes turn to him. He steps back because he's well aware of my temper.

"Look, Paul, I'm sorry. I know you like him--"

"Wait," Daryl says, eyes darting rapidly between me and Aaron. "What? Ya what?"

I must have a deer in the headlights look to me right now, which, let's be honest, is probably hilarious. I just look back at him, this gorgeous man, mouth opening and closing. For once, I have no idea what to say.

"I uh..."

Aaron steps closer to us both. "I know I shouldn't have kissed him, or even flirted. I'm sorry. I thought it would push you to talk to him but it went too far."

That actually makes sense. As much as I want to be angry at Aaron, I'm more angry at myself. I should have talked to Daryl as soon as I realized my feelings for him but I didn't. 

Daryl whirls to face Aaron. "So that meant nothing? Ya were playin' wit' me?"

Uh-oh. This is not good.

"No, I was trying to push Paul into action but after kissing you, I realized that I did feel something for you."

I'm stunned. Aaron has feelings for Daryl too? 

Aaron repeats his apology, but Daryl's still pissed. I can see that look from a mile away. Without a word, he turns and leaves. Moments later, I hear the front door slam. Great. Just great. 

"Again, I'm sorry man."

"Don't worry about it, Aaron. I should've said something long ago. Could have avoided all this." I look towards the doorway, feeling longing inside of me. "Now if I can just figure out what to do about him."

I can see Aaron hesitating.

"What?"

He sighs. "I wasn't lying when I said I felt something for him."

I sigh in response. "I can't think about that right now. I have to somehow make this right with him."

He nods, a rather resigned movement on his part. With no further words, I leave the room, heading out of the house. My need to find Daryl is overpowering. I get no further than the driveway, seeing Daryl sitting in his car, hands over his face. I head over and gently open the door, kneeling down next to him. 

"Daryl, we're sorry."

He looks up and I cringe at seeing tears ringing eyes. He looks out the window to see Aaron back near the house, looking at him with regret in his eyes. 

"I do have feelings for you, have for a while but I've been too much of a coward to say anything. Aaron, he's like a brother. I love him like I love Rick. I can see where he'd try to push me to say something to you."

He looks at me with such a broken look, one I can't really place. He wipes his face and turns to me, quickly wrapping his arms around me. I just breathe him in, his faint vanilla scent, and hug him back. I spare a glance at Aaron, who looks crestfallen. I motion for him to stop.

"I just didn't know how ta react," he says. "Because I do care fer ya but I feel somethin' for him too."

I pull back and search his eyes before looking at Aaron again. I gesture for him to come over to us and tell him to get in the car. I urge Daryl over to the passenger side before starting up the car and pulling out. Neither of us speak as I speed off towards my house.

Minutes later, I pull the car in front of my house. I grab Daryl by the hand and pull him towards the house, calling out to Aaron to follow us. Once inside, I immediately push Daryl to the wall, taking his mouth in a deep kiss. He makes a surprised noise in his throat before sinking into it, wrapping his arms around me.

I absently hear the door close and Aaron clears his throat. "So what's the point of me being here?"

I pull back from Daryl and we look each other in the eye before he all but slithers towards Aaron, yanking him by the shirt to him, kissing him hard. He pulls back in shock.

"Are you two serious?"

I smirk as Daryl kisses him again. I'm nearly giddy inside as I imagine what this could turn into, smirking again as Aaron's hands glide over his back, under his shirt as I slowly unbutton mine, casting it aside. I nudge the two towards my bedroom, kissing at Daryl's shoulder, his neck.

Daryl pushes Aaron backwards towards my bed, laying him back and straddling his lap. I stand behind Daryl and remove his shirt, my stomach clenching at the sight of his beautiful body being exposed to me. He curls a hand back around my head to catch my mouth in a hot, carnal kiss, which draws a moan out of Aaron. Or maybe it's because Daryl grinds his hips down on him. Either way.

Aaron reaches up to run his hands over Daryl's torso, meeting my hands that have slid down over his shoulders. I pinch at his nipple, drawing a gasp out of him before pulling back. I hastily rid myself of the rest of my clothes before circling Daryl's waist to unzip his jeans, tugging it down over his hips, my hand catching on his already rock-hard cock.

"Hmm, Paul, tha's good."

Daryl groans as Aaron's hand joins mine on his dick. After a few moments, I pull both our hands away and push Daryl back to lay on the bed, making Aaron get off the bed. He disrobes as I pull Daryl's jeans, underwear and socks off, his shoes having long been discarded. I climb on the bed on one side of Daryl and immediately lap at the head of his dick. I feel his fingers card through my hair as I take in more of his throbbing member. 

"Aaron, help me out."

Aaron crawls onto the other side and licks at Daryl's dick as well, his tongue sliding down to the root and lapping at it eagerly. I notice Daryl's other hand fisting in Aaron's hair as the sensations engulf him. So good.

Aaron continues working Daryl's cock as I move up to reclaim Daryl's mouth, his tongue colliding with mine. God, this is what I've wanted. Aaron is an added bonus. I whimper at the groan that comes from Daryl's throat as Aaron takes Daryl deep into his own throat. Daryl's head goes back, his hand fisting in my hair almost painfully, as Aaron works the man's cock.

"Fuck, gonna cum if ya don't–"

Immediately, Aaron pulls off, offering us a dirty grin.

"Jesus, Aaron," Daryl moans, his head falling back on the pillow.

I smirk in response to that, moving up to my knees. Daryl immediately wraps a hand around my dick and kitten licks at the head.

"Oh God, Daryl. Just suck me already!"

He does just that, taking me down to the root, swallowing around me, pushing me ridiculously close to cumming, until I make him stop. Usually I have more stamina but I guess with me having wanted him for so long and finally being able to have him. And Aaron. 

Aaron's a wonderful guy. We've been friends for a long time. Dated a while, never got any further than blowjobs because he met Eric. That was years ago and it had been a few years since he passed. Obviously, he was ready to get back into the swing of things.

With that thought, I reach out for Aaron, who slides up beside me to kiss me hard. I can taste the lingering precum from Daryl's cock in his mouth and dear god, it's a wonder I don't come on the spot. I wrap my hand around Aaron's cock, nearly jumping as I feel Daryl's hand slide up to grab my ass.

"Oh God, Daryl," I cry out as I look down at him, his eyes blown wide with lust. "I need you to fuck me so bad."

Daryl yanks me down on top of him, crushing me to him, kissing me so thoroughly that I feel completely devoured. I hear Aaron rooting around in my night stand looking for lube and condoms I assume while Daryl's hands push my hips into his. I literally squeak moments later when something wet trails over my hole, something I know isn't a lubed finger.

"Holy Christ," I moan as Aaron's tongue flickers over my entrance, prodding firmly until the rosebud unfurls to him. When his tongue plunges in, he treats my hole like a mouth and frenches it deeply, making me cry out. 

"Don't think he's gonna last much longer, Aar," Daryl rumbles before kissing me again. 

"I agree," Aaron replied before tearing open a condom package and sheathing Daryl with it. He added lube to his dick before pushing some into me, loosening me up with two, then three fingers. A few minutes later, he lifts my hips, positions Daryl's dick and helps me slide down over his massive dick. 

"Oh God, you feel good!" I cry out, squeezing my ass around Daryl as I settle onto him.

Daryl groans and has to fight not to move as he allows me to get used to him inside me. Aaron moves around and paints himself to my front, taking my mouth in a carnal kiss. He gasps; I look down to see Daryl with a hand around Aaron's dick.

"C'mere."

Aaron shifts a little, then Daryl wraps his lips around Aaron's cock, slurping and sucking hard on him. Finally, I'm good to move, and I start to rise up and down on Daryl, squeezing him rhythmically, my eyes on Daryl's mouth as he sucks Aaron down.

"Christ, you too..."

I begin to bounce on Daryl's dick, plunging down so hard that the head bangs my prostate. I moan loudly and push Aaron away from Daryl, begging Daryl to rail me. He rolls us over and starts thrusting into me hard. I pull Aaron down to kneel next to us, grabbing at his dick, sucking on him frantically. I grab onto Aaron's hips, telling him without words to fuck my mouth and he does, his own head going back as he groans loudly.

"Fuck Paul, yeah. So good," Aaron growled, his hands grasping for my head. "Oh god, I'm gonna–"

I feel Daryl stop moving as Aaron's hips thrust erratically. He groans deep then empties himself in my mouth. So good. I swallow him down, licking my lips as he collapses onto the bed next to us. Daryl picks up the pace again, his cock nailing my prostate hard. I whimper as my legs wrap around him, but allowing Aaron enough room to wrap his hand around my dick, jerking me roughly. One last thrust and I'm coming. Feels like I'm coming from the soles of my feet, and I'm crying out, my back arching as I cover my stomach and chest, Daryl's as well, with cum. A few seconds later, I feel Daryl come deep within me, his hips stuttering. 

He carefully pulls out of me and rids himself of the condom, moaning as Aaron leans over us both to clean up my spendings. Then he lays down again, his head on my stomach. Daryl moves closer to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, his other hand going to Aaron's hair.

I look to Daryl. "I love you, Daryl." 

His gaze reaches mine. He pulls his hand from Aaron's hair to cup my cheek before he kisses me tenderly. "I know. I love ya too." The hand and his gaze goes to Aaron. "Ya too."

I realize Daryl's right. I do love Aaron too. This was amazing. I don't ever want to be without it. My hand grazes Aaron's back, making him look to me. With a smile, I agree with Daryl. I idly think how glad I am to have attended this party tonight, feeling Aaron pull a blanket over the three of us before I drift off to sleep, happier than I've been in a long time.


End file.
